chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Guard
The Imperial Guard is one of the armed forces of the Imperium of Man, and by far the largest. Also known as the Hammer of the Emperor, the Imperial Guard's numbers are incomprehensibly large, and they prosecute the planetside campaigns of the Imperium across the entire galaxy. Though the elite Adeptus Astartes have prevented the Imperium's collapse at many key points throughout its 10,000 year history and saved innumerable planets from destruction, the Imperial Guard is what keeps humanity itself from extinction every day. The Imperial Guard is represented in the Senatorum Imperialis by the General Staff of Terra. This collection of Lord General Militants and Lord Generals from the Sectors surrounding Terra (which are themselves the most prestitigous assignments and awarded to the most notable officers from across the galaxy), are a significant voting bloc of the Senatorum and amongst themselves they vote for the galactic head of the Imperial Guard - the Lord Commander Militant. Whilst not a permanent member of the High Lords of Terra, the Lord Commander Militant is a possible candidate for one of the three non-permanent seats of the High Twelve. Planetary Defence Forces and the Imperial Guard The Planetary Defence Forces (PDFs) are the dedicated defensive ground forces of the Imperium and they are commanded by their own planetary governments. Almost all combat the PDFs untertake is defensive in nature against hostile forces that have attacked their system, and only very rarely would they ever be deployed in an offensive campaign (for example if a planetary government wanted to claim a neighbouring non-Imperial system for themselves) under sanctioned doctrine. Meanwhile the Imperial Guard is a dedicated interstellar offensive & reactionary force, and while its components hail from almost every world in the Imperium it is under the sole command of the High Lords of Terra and its own internal chain of command. This means planetary governors (unless they themselves are officers of the Imperial Guard, which is often only the case on Fortress Worlds), have no authority over Imperial Guard forces. The Imperial Guard's role - in contrast with the PDFs - is to prosecute offensives in the name of mankind and respond to enemy offensives that the PDFs cannot handle. To weather the rigours of this vital duty the troops of the Imperial Guard are typically recruited from the best of the PDFs, and they cast off former loyalties to their planet for loyalty to the Imperial Guard and the Imperium itself. Such a role necessitates constant redeployments across the galaxy and thus the Imperial Guard is serviced by enormous fleets of Imperial Navy troop transports to get them where they are needed. Imperial Guard Personnel 'Standard Personnel' 'Recruitment' The Imperial Guard is unimaginably vast and draws its personnel through a massive variety of methods. However it can be reduced down to a number of broad categories. For more information on each type of Regiment, their typical recruitment practices, and their typical operational practices, see Regiment Types. The overarching Administratum of the Imperial Guard comes under the Departmento Munitorum of the Administratum. The Departmento Munitorum determines the Imperial Military Tithe and the formation & arrangement of Regiments created from this tithe. The Imperial Guard is raised from almost every world in the Imperium. Every world has its own Planetary Defence Force - its own military - but as part of the Imperial Military Tithe they are required to provide soldiers for the Imperial Guard as well. To meet this requirement each planet will raise a certain number of regiments at certain time intervals (the number of regiments and interval between tithings is highly dependent on the world's population and type, and is determined periodically by the Departmento Munitorum), before transport ships of the Imperial Navy arrive to pick up their cargo and take it where needed. The standard tithe may also include reinforcements for already active regiments, if they are travelling to roughly the same location. The vast majority of the time this tithe is met with volunteers from the world's PDF, and the planet will usually only let its best and most experienced into the regiment. Occasionally however, some planets have met their regimental tithe with masses of convicts and conscripts in an attempt to retain their best soldiers for themselves though more often than not this ends in the execution of the planetary governor for daring to undermine the Imperium's strength, one of the worst kinds of treason. 'Dissolution' Service in the Imperial Guard can end in a number of ways. Death is the most obvious, but more often than not a regiment will simply be dissolved once it's reached the end of its use and reinforcing it with fresh troops from its homeworld would take more resources than simply raising a new regiment. A regiment could be dissolved for a number of reasons, for example if a regiment has fallen to 50% battle-ready strength and is not engaged in a campaign it will be dissolved (if it IS engaged in an active campaign it will either be merged with another understrength regiment or reinforced by the tithe from its homeworld). A regiment can also be dissolved if its members have simply aged so much as to become combat ineffective, or if the Imperial Navy decides moving the regiment to their next posting would take more resources than moving a freshly made regiment. Regardless of why the regiment is dissolved, its experienced members will often be offered positions of greater seniority in newer regiments so their experience can be passed on. Once dissolved the members of a regiment who did not re-enlist are simply left where they are, paid a meagre parting bonus based on their rank, and the Imperial Guard has no further part in their lives (many former guardsmen try to amass the small fortunes needed to charter their way back to their home planet, but usually only high-ranking officers can afford this without years of effort). The only exception to this is if a regiment took a major part in the liberation or claiming of a planet not already in Imperial hands. In these cases the members of the dissolved regiment are essentially installed as a minor noble class on the planet with large land holdings and authority over any other human populace. This is to ensure the world does not slide back away from Imperial control as the former Guardsmen will not lose what they themselves fought for. 'Storm Troopers / Tempestus Scions' Also known by their high gothic name of Tempestus Scions, under the Officio Tempestus of the Administratum, Storm Troopers are the elite of the Imperial Guard. Graduates of the Schola Progenium who show great aptitude for combat will be placed into one of the storm trooper academies around the Sector, and here they supplement the incredible loyalty and discipline they learn at the Schola with the best soldiering skills that can be provided. Those who show a particular fervour and an ability to inspire their comrades will be trained into Commissars instead. Once trained, these men are provided with exceptional equipment like hellguns, plentiful special weapons and environmentally sealed carapace armour, allowing them to operate in any environment against any foe. Though proficient in all spheres of warfare storm troopers excel at lightning-fast mounted assaults, deploying directly from Valkyrie assault carriers. In many ways storm trooper battle doctrine is the same as that of the Adeptus Astartes, though in greater numbers at the expense of individual quality. Storm trooper regiments differ to Imperial Guard regiments in that they are not dissolved & reformed. Each storm trooper academy operates a number of regiments named after the planet the academy is located upon (for example, the 6th Sarrissian Tempestus Regiment hails from an academy on Sarris V), and this regiment is kept up-to-strength by a constant influx of new recruits from the academy to replace losses. Furthermore, storm trooper regiments do not deploy as one self-contained unit. Rather, individual companies will be attached to Imperial Guard deployments at the behest of the Administratum and placed under the command of a particular commander. Furthermore all enter the regiment as a baseline Scion, there is no commission for officers. This ensures even a new Tempestor will be a grizzled veteran of many battles and command immediate respect from their soldiers. Because of the juvenat treatments that become increasingly available the higher in rank a storm trooper ascends, they remain combat capable virtually indefinitely and so a storm trooper's service ends only in death (any who suffer permanently crippling wounds tend to die where they fell as they decline medical treatment or simply continue fighting to the end). 'Penal Legions' Instead of the typical regimental tithe, Penal Worlds will instead give regiments of convicts who have volunteered for one final opportunity to earn forgiveness in the eyes of the Emperor. Penal Legions are massive infantry formations much greater in size than typical regiments and generally used as fodder by their commanders to either soften an enemy strongpoint or stall an enemy assault, with officers leading from the back to discourage any deserters. Obviously life expectancy in a penal legion is not good, but those few who survive long enough to impress their officers may be transferred into a nearby Imperial Guard regiment where they serve until the regiments dissolution. Imperial Guard in Sector Deus : See also: Regiments of Sector Deus Sector Deus - as a relatively isolated and distant Sector - has a fairly self-contained Imperial Guard that is predominantly drawn-from and deployed-within the Sector itself. However there are occasions when Imperial Guard assets from Sector Deus are commanded to deploy elsewhere in the Imperium, sometimes far across the galaxy. The most significant Imperial Guard forces in Sector Deus are based on the worlds of Athena Prime, Malta, and Adamant Prime. Other planets with significant Imperial Guard recruitment are other Fortress Worlds - due to their militarised culture - and Hive Worlds - due to their colossal populations. Sector Deus' recruitment practices are largely inkeeping with those described above. More information can be found under Regiment Types. Imperial Guard Heirarchy & Notable Sector Deus Personnel Note: Most Planetary Defence Forces follow the same heriarchical structure as the Imperial Guard, but technically all Imperial Guard officers outrank all PDF officers below General staff. 'Officers' *'Lord General Militant (LGM)' - The supreme commander of all Imperial Guard assets in a Sector. For obvious reasons Lord General Militants have overwhelming power at their fingertips, and often hold massive political sway in their Sector. Notable Lord General Militants of Sector Deus. **'Lucas Xerant' - The current Lord General Militant of Sector Deus since 360.M41. Patriarch of the Xerant Dynasty, governor of Subsector Adamantis and its capital Adamant Prime. *'Lord General (LG)' - The rank of Lord General is one of exceptionally high authority. Lord Generals transcend military concerns and enter the Imperial political sphere, and are often in command of vast swathes of Administratum, PDF and civilian resources alongside their own Imperial Guard regiments. Typically Lord Generals will be found commanding crusades, ruling entire subsectors, or controlling vital conflict regions. Hundreds of millions - if not billions - of soldiers stand at their command. Known Lord Generals of Sector Deus: **'Drakkon Ursus' - Powerful member of the Ursus Dynasty, and governor of Athena Prime. He was also Lord General Militant of Sector Deus until 359.M41, but was demoted after the Coup against Larion Ursus. **'Baratheus Kal' - Lord General of Malta. Kal controls all Imperial Guard assets on the planet and has centuries of experience fighting against the chaos raids that assault his planet (and the very occasional large-scale invasions). *'General (Gen)' - The highest conventional rank in the Imperial Guard that does not give authority over other Imperial branches, and the highest rank of the 'General Staff'. Generals typically control battlespheres the size of major continents or entire planets, involving thousands of regiments that make up an Army Group (consisting of around 5 Field Armies and ~25 million Guardsmen). This is also the highest rank in the seperate PDF heirarchy, and each populous planet will usually have a single General that controls their entire PDF. Especially large PDFs consisting of multiple Army Groups may instead be commanded by a General-in-Chief, a first among equals. Notable Generals of Sector Deus: **'Horten Jass '- Supreme commander of Athena Prime Combined Army Group Seven (also known simply as the 7th Army Group) an amalgamation of approximately 4000 combat & support regiments numbering roughly 25 million guardsmen in total (though ostensibly based on Athena Prime, the 7th Army Group has many regiments from other worlds folded into it). Jass started his career as a beurocratic officer in an Athenian Supply Regiment, but his incredibly keen intellect and knack for battlefield tactics saw him transferred to an Intelligence regiment where he secured promotion after promotion thanks to his abilities. His command of successful campaigns during all three Ionian crusades, as well as tours of command on Malta, ensured Jass' rise to General. As a General he gives a mixed impression. Many deride his lack of real combat experience, but he is beloved by the soldiers under his command for ensuring they are always well supplied and never overextended. *'Lieutenant General (Lt Gen)' - The second highest rank of the 'General Staff'. Lieutenant Generals are in command of operations that span entire nations and hundreds of regiments in a force known as a Field Army, which typically consists of 5 Corps (making ~5 million guardsmen total). A typical Lieutenant General will command at least a few million souls and tens of thousands of armoured vehicles. Notable Lieutenant Generals of Sector Deus: **'Marius Xerant' - Hailing from the Xerant Dynasty of Adamant Prime. Marius joined reinforcements sent to Malta by Adamant Prime that he commands to this day. As a member of his prestigious dynasty Marius started his military career as a Colonel, but thanks to the rigorous military schooling of his dynasty he was also very good at his duty, leading his regiment through the First Ionian Crusade with honour. He returned to Subsector Ionium twice more as a Brigadier General in the Second Ionian Crusade then Major General in the Third Ioinan Crusade where he continued his exemplary command, prosecuting successful campaigns on Folkvangr and Nutrimenta. During his service on Malta Xerant and his Adamatians have held fast against numerous attacks on the city-state of Standat they're assigned to defend. *'Major General (Maj Gen)' - The third highest rank of the 'General Staff'. A typical Major General will command a Corps '''which usually consists of 5 Brigades, meaning they control roughly a few dozen regiments and around a million guardsmen. A Corps' area of operation spans things like major cities or critical regions within a nation. Notable Major Generals of Sector Deus: **Kerius Dermont' (former) - An exceptionally tough man and native of the death world Mormark, who served in the Imperial Guard during all three Ionian Crusades. When he retired back to his homeworld he was appalled by how his people were suffering under the incompetent rule of a Noble from Tachion Primaris who had taken the chaos of the Ionian Crusades as an opportunity to seize the planet for his own. Military forces quickly gathered behind the war hero Dermont's outspoken opposition to the Noble's rule, and he soon led a military coup and seized rule of the planet for himself. He rules Mormark to this day as dictator. *'Brigadier General (Brig Gen)' - The lowest rank in the Imperial Guard 'General Staff'. Brigadier Generals are the lowest rank to command a truly combined-arms ground force, with each one in control of a '''Brigade '''of multiple regiments - usually up to a dozen or so - typically containing roughly 200,000 guardsmen. Alternatively Brigadier Generals may instead command one of the more massive Fortress World flagship regiments that number over a hundred thousand strong. Notable Brigadier Generals of Sector Deus: **'Bartlett Krusch''' - Commander of the 1st Athenian Infantry Regiment, the largest permanent regiment in the sector at 250,000 strong including large Armoured and Artillery complements. As commander of the 1st Athenian Infantry Regiment, also known as 'The Big One' or simply 'The First', Krusch is at the forefront of almost every major campaign involving the Imperial Guard in the sector. He is also a 'mustang' - an officer who began his career as a lowborn enlisted soldier - and clawed his way up the ranks through grit, heroism and an uncanny ability to beat the odds. *'Colonel (Col)' - Each Colonel typically leads a single Regiment, though the truly massive flagship regiments may have multiple Colonels who each lead a Legion 'of mutiple Cohorts. *'Lieutenant Colonel (Lt Col) - The second in command of a typical regiment. Multiple people of this rank are typically only found in the larger infantry regiments that can have well over a dozen battalions, in which a Lieutenant Colonel will be in command of a Cohort of several battalions. *'Major (Maj)' - The Battalions that make up each regiment will be led by Majors. Typically the most senior Captain in a Battalion will be given a promotion to Major when the position comes open, however as this is the first rank that is more logistically-based than field command not all officers are suited and may remain Captains for their whole career. *'Captain (Cpt)' - Each Company 'is commanded by a Captain. Experienced, competent Lieutenants (or Lieutenants with the right connections) are promoted to Captain when such a position becomes open. *'Lieutenant (Lt) - The most junior officer rank, Lieutenants lead individual Platoons '''and it is the rank that almost every officer starts their career with. This rank is often split into '''First Lieutenant and Second Lieutenant in practice, which tend to have the same duties but serve to denote experience (or lack of it). There are many ways to become an officer in the Imperial Guard. The most common is being an officer in a planet's PDF (which itself is mostly achieved through specialised officer training courses or direct purchase), who is inducted into the Imperial Guard as part of the imperial tithe. Another method is to apply directly to officer training in the Imperial Guard which - if passed - earns one a commission. Yet another method is simply to purchase a commission - an option commonly taken by members of the Nobility (sufficiently powerful Nobles can even buy their way into starting at higher ranks). 'Non-Commissioned Officers and Enlisted' *'Regimental Sergeant Major (RSM)' - The most senior enlisted rank in common use in the Imperial Guard. Generally each battalion will have a single RSM who serves to assist & protect the battalion's commanding officer (usually a Major). The most experienced RSM in a regiment will instead serve the regiment's commanding officer (usually a Colonel). Though technically of a lower rank than all officers RSMs generally take on a fatherly role in advising all the young officers of their battalion, and they are well respected by any officer with some sense. *'Company Sergeant Major (CSM)' - Also known as First Sergeant (1SG), this is the most senior enlisted soldier of a company. CSMs/First Sergeants are advisers & assistants to Captains much like RSMs are to Colonels & Majors. They will also take command of platoons when a Lietenant is unavailable. In rare cases CSMs/First Sergeants who exhibit an extremely high level of effectiveness and talent may be given a commission by their regimental commander, making them an officer as Lieutenant. *'Colour Sergeant (CSgt)' - Also called Staff Sergeant (SSgt) in some regiments, each platoon has a single Colour/Staff Sergeant who serves as a Lieutenant's adviser and second-in-command. Many Lieutenants owe their lives to their Colour/Staff Sergeant and it is said that the entire structure of the Imperial Guard is built upon the competency of these NCOs, as it is up to them to ensure green Lieutenants survive & learn long enough to become effective officers. Naturally Colour/Staff Sergeants are very experienced soldiers who have seen many battles. When new companies are raised & trained their Colour/Staff Sergeant will usually be an NCO transferred in from another unit rather than promoted from among the new recuits, this means that Colour/Staff Sergeants are often the only member of new units with combat experience. *'Sergeant (Sgt)' - These are soldiers who have experienced multiple combat actions or have shown a solid ability to lead during training. Each Sergeant leads a section of guardsmen, (ie 10 infantrymen, a single tank or a single artillery piece) *'Corporal (Cpl)' - These junior NCOs have (usually) seen at least some action or have displayed a good degree of competency during training, and serve as a Sergeant's trusted subordinates. Corporals will lead a handful of guardsmen in carrying out orders. *'Guardsman (Gdsm)' - Also known as Private (Pvt) or Trooper (Tpr) '''in different regiments. This is the lowest rank that all enlisted Imperial Guardsmen enter the service with. The humble guardsman's bravery, discipline and sheer numbers has kept the Imperium together for 10,000 years. This rank may instead be called '''Grenadier (Gren) amongst elite Grenadier regiments, with the prefix 'Grenadier' applied to the other enlisted ranks (ie Grenadier Corporal, Grenadier Sergeant etc.). 'Heirarchy (Commissariat)' Commissars operate as a parallel but distinct officer corps, devoted to instilling discipline at a level appropriate to their rank. While they can take command of troops in the absence of suitable more officers, they typically prefer to maintain discipline and set a good example. Promotion in the Commissariat requires more than mere experience, it requires the Commissar to have shown their valour and fearless devotion to the Imperium, as well as their resolve in meting out necessary punishments. Commissars are also assigned to the Imperial Navy to maintain discipline amongst the Imperium's most important vessels, but this is a significant minority of the Commissariat. *'Commissar-General' - The highest rank of the Commissariat, these Commissars typically accompany the high commands of entire Imperial Guard Armies and Army Groups, and any Lord General's retinue will often include a Commissar-General. Commissar-Generals are typically very old, highly intelligent and possessed of an almost incalculable resolve and willpower, and usually a Lord Commissar will only be promoted to this rank should they survive to such an age that they are no longer suited for frontline combat. Commissar-Generals will have been through the hardest conditions and met out the harshest of punishments over their long careers, and they will not hestitate to remove - fatally if necessary - from command even the highest ranking Generals if they are found wanting. They are also responsible for overseeing a large swathe of the local Commissariat, watching the progression of the Commissars under their command and doling out promotions, advice, and warnings as warranted. *'Lord Commissar' - A very senior Commissar rank, Lord Commissars will either be attached to Brigade or Corps level high commands or will be directly attached to the largest and/or most important regiments that will be seeing the heaviest combat in a given campaign. Lord Commissars are the stuff of legend to the common guardsman as each one will have survived countless battles in the thickest of combat, and are often covered in the scars of their fearless, inspirational service. They are the exemplars of the Imperial Military, greeting death with emotionless determination and inspiring the greatest of feats from their men. Their long experience also makes them suitable to take over much larger formations of Imperial Guard if need be, and it is not unusual to find a Lord Commissar commanding an entire regiment or Brigade highly effectively should the official commander be found wanting. *'Commissar-Captain' - A senior rank, Commissar-Captains are typically attached to large regiments or Brigade level high commands. Older Commissar-Captains (typically those who didn't have the opportunity to acquire the battle experience required for promotion to Lord Commissar) may instead be attached to the highest levels of rear line command such as reserve army groups, or would oversee Commissariat training schools. Through long service, valorous conduct, or a mixture of both, a Commissar-Captain has proven himself time and again to be a fearless arbiter of loyalty and good conduct, and will often be the one to determine whether the Cadet Commissars under his command are ready for promotion. *'Commissar' - The typical Commissariat rank, at least one Commissar will be assigned to each combat regiment, though those that are larger and/or expect to see heavy combat will often have more. Commissars have proven confidantly that they will not hesitate to mete out punishment & execution for misconduct & cowardice, and will have also proven personal fearlessness in facing the enemies of mankind to a degree that can inspire their guardsmen to greater feats of valour. Finally - while not ostensibly required of them - a Commissar will also be expected to be able to take command of entire Battalions should the commanding officer be unable to do so sufficiently. *'Junior Commissar' - An entry level rank. Junior Commissars act as subbordinates for the regimental Commissar and will carry out their will, which could be anything from conducting questioning and investigations to accompanying important companies into battle. Cadets that have been approved for a career in the Commissariat will be promoted to Junior Commissar, and they will have the will to carry out summary execution in the face of cowardice and show no personal fear at all in battle. They are considered acceptable platoon or company level commanders if entirely necessary, but their lack of experience means they are ultimately ill-suited for leading more than a few squads at once. *'Cadet-Commissar' - These are individuals that have been selected for potential in the Commissariat. While the vast majority are drawn from the ranks of Storm Trooper cadets (themselves graduates of the Schola Progenium), Cadet-Commissars may also be selected directly from the Schola Progenium or the ranks of the Imperial Guard itself, provided the candidate has shown the characteristics required to an approving Commissar. Cadet-Commissars will undergo extensive training at Commissariat schools as well as in active duty under full Commissars, and should they prove themselves capable they will be promoted to Junior Commissar. Cadet-Commissars who prove unsuited for the Commissariat during their training may be returned to the Storm Trooper academy or the Schola Progenium for reselection. 'Heirarchy (Tempestus Scions)' Dissociated from the Imperial Guard at large, Tempestus Regiments are deployed at the behest of extremely high ranking Administratum or Lord General grade personnel. They are placed under the command of the specific individuals that have been granted them, and will not accept outside commands from any other below Lord General grade rank. A baseline Tempestus Scion can refuse the orders of even a Major General if they are not the storm trooper's assigned commanding officer. The Tempestus Scions have an internal chain of command as well, but it only ascends to regimental level. *'Tempestor Colonel' - Commander of an entire Tempestus Regiment of ten battalions. Tempestor Colonels are extremely experienced warriors and will personally lead the most important deployments of the units in his regiment. On the very rare occasion that an entire Tempestus Regiment is deployed as one, the Tempestor Colonel will have authority over what is likely the most critical unit in an entire war. Notable Tempestor Colonels: **'Durant "Havoc" Haviss S.o.T' - Commander of the 1st Athenian Tempestus regiment, the oldest and most illustrious regiment in the entirety of Sector Deus, Haviss is a veteran of a hundred wars and a thousand battles. Despite approaching 200 years of age the juvenat procedures, extensive bionics and near-constant state of battle he lives in make Haviss far more physically capable than the vast majority of healthy young guardsmen. Considered a living legend among the Sector Deus Imperial Guard, 'Havoc' and his regiment have taken part in ever major conflict in the sector for the last century and a half. Among his long list of exploits is the eradication of ork clans, defense of Malta against hordes of chaos, counterattacks against dark eldar raiders, and lightning assaults against the planetary capitals of worlds threatening to secede, ending wars before they even began. *'Tempestor Major' - Commander of a Battalion of ten companies. Tempestor Majors have proven to have not only exceptional combat abilities but also skilled strategic ability. As Tempestus units are mostly deployed in a single or handful of companies, a Tempestor Major will usually personally accompany the single most critical deployment of his battalion. However he may on occasion command the entire Battalion at once when storm troopers are deployed en masse. *'Tempestor Prime' - The leader of a Tempestus Company of ten Tempestus Squads. Tempestor Primes have survived countless battles and proven an unshakable ability to lead men into combat. They are the most typical field commanders for any Tempestus deployment and will be well versed in assaulting the most indomitable of enemies. *'Tempestor' - The leader of a Tempestus Squad of ten Tempestus Scions. Tempestors are experienced storm troopers that have proven themselves in real battle time and again. Through attrition and personal skill they are considered suitable to command a full squad of Tempestus Scions, and will not hesitate to lead their men into the most hellish and suicidal conditions for victory. *'Tempestus Scion' - The basic storm trooper. Each Tempestus Scion is the product of the fiercest training the Imperium is able to provide short of biological augmentation. Fearless, unquestioning, and deadly with every weapon imaginable, Tempestus Scions are without doubt the most dangerous warriors that can still be truly called human. Sector Paxia Paxia lacks a native Imperial Guard force and command structure. The isolated and limited number of the sector's worlds has resulted in both Brinica Prime and Barivia hosting rather large and well equipped Planetary Defense Forces. The elite regiments of the PDF from these two worlds are professional soldiers of comparable quality to Imperial Guard forces, but Paxia still depends upon neighboring sectors to provide assistance when local forces are insufficient. Category:Imperial Guard